Fooled You
by Simply Alana 22
Summary: 16 year old Bella Swan has put up with her father's abuse all of her life. But when he takes it too far she, taking her little brother flees. She winds up at the Cullen's. That's where she meets her mate Edward. Watch as old demons arise and their love grows. EdwardxBella. HEA. Slight OOC. Vampires.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys I have yet another story. It is another Twilight story with darker themes. I know that I should be updating the other stories but this has been an ongoing stories between my friends and I. I honestly don't feel like updating the other stories but I will.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~_

"Bella get down here you lazy bitch!"

That was my wake up call everyday. Every single God damn day.

"Don't make come up there!"

A sigh escaped me as I got up slowly, my joints and muscles protesting in response. I looked around groaning when I saw a small pool of blood on the carpet. I couldn't help but wince when I felt the cut at my temple.

It was at least 3 inches long, 1 inch wide, and about 2 inches deep. I grabbed my First-Aid kit and walked to the bathroom. After settling myself in front of the mirror, I moved my bangs and clipped them back. Then I looked at the cut. I cringed and gagged at the smell of the blood. I also had a cut lip and a fist shaped bruise on my left cheek. Looking closely at my cut I could tell that I needed stitches. I grabbed an alcohol wipe and quickly swiped over the cut. It stung and bled but it stopped soon after. Then I grabbed some Litocane and and rubbed it all over the wound. I felt it go numb soon after. I quickly inspected the rest of my body, I had some big bruises on my stomach and a lot of fading ones on my legs.

I fished around for my needle and thread and finally found it. I threaded the needle and took a deep breath before I began stitching it. I made tight even stitches. They were good, but they had to be, I do it often. It seemed like forever but I finally finished. The stitches were close to my hairline so I would be able to cover it up with my bangs, I had foundation to cover up my bruises. I could play my cut lip as biting it too hard. I stripped myself before stepping in to the shower. I turned on the your water relishing the too hot water beating down on my skin. I let myself relax, this was my peaceful me time. After gently washing my body and my hair I got out. I grabbed a big fluffy towel and dried myself off.

After I had wrapped myself in it I picked up my dirty clothes and walked into my room. I put my clothes in the hamper and walked into my closet. I grabbed a pair of dark washed any jeans, a long sleeve teal shirt, and a pair of teal Converse. I walked out to my dresser and got out my underwear and bra. Then I got dressed really quickly but cautiously. I did my hair rearranged my bangs, slipped on my shoes, and grabbed my backpack.

I quietly walked down the hall into a room with a blue door. I padded my way across the room to the bed and sat down.

"Wake up Brandon school's in almost an hour." Brandon groaned but got up. He looked at me with his almost identical blue eyes and smiled. "Morning Bells." His smile was infectious. Soon I was grinning with him, "Get up bub I'm driving you to school today." He nodded and started to get ready.

"I'll go make some breakfast be ready soon okay?" He nodded.

I headed downstairs carefully, seeing down my bag before I got started cooking breakfast.

I had just finished making chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and some hashbrowns when HE came storming in.

He turned his evil glare on me and hissed, " You better hurry your ass up, don't tell anybody or I'll make your punishment even worse." I nodded scared. He gave me a once over, "Oh for the love of God Isabella cover up your face. Don't let Brandon see you." I nodded again and he left.

I ran back up to my room and grabbed my foundation. I gently applied it, it didn't help though it still stung like a bitch.

I ran back downstairs carefully. I quickly pulled on a load of food on Brandon's plate and a little bit on mine.

I set down my plate and Brandon's before making our lunches. Brandon came down looking rejuvenated.

He smiled before scarfing down his breakfast. I ate what I could manage, which wasn't a lot because Charlie usually beat it out of me.

Are we were both done we grabbed our bags and headed to my car. Charlie may hate my guts and beat me but he gave me a pretty decent car because I drive Brandon everywhere. And Lord forbid Brandon ever got hurt. Well now that you think about it, Brandon really should never get hurt he was the light of my life.

I dropped of Brandon and drove to school, happy that he and I were safe. Well, he always was.

My name is Bella Swan I am 16 years old, and I have been and almost my entire life by my Father Charlie. This is my story.

 _~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~_

 **So? How did you like it? Tell me in the reviews. Don't worry I am still going to update the other stories.**

 **I feel like having some fun with this so I am going to give you a question.**

 **What part of Africa is my Grandparents from?**

 **Hint: It is the 32nd largest nation in the world and one common language there is Ibibo.**

 **The winner of that will be given there own little character in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you**

 **Simply Alana 22**


	2. At 3

**Hi everyone I'm back with another chapter of Fooled You.**

 **I have actually written this story down so it should update faster than my other stories.**

 **And to all that answered my question thank you, the winner however is KymHollow13.**

 **She gets her own character as the nanny, that will frequently be in the story.**

 **Be on the lookout for more questions, you may just get your own character.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~_

At a very young age my father started to get aggressive with me.

Spanking me when I wasn't doing anything, pulling my hair and ears for no reason.

Then when I was 3 I had gotten a sticker and I wanted to show my dad, so I have into his room...

(FLASHBACK)

I gots a sticker on 's class. It's good and shiny and it's a star.

After my nanny Kemasha, who was very tall and pretty and nice, dropped my of I ran into Daddy's room.

Who was that naked lady in Daddy's be? She and Daddy are kissing. I started crying, he was only 'possed to kiss Mommy.

That naked lady looked up at me shocked.

"What the hell Charlie, I thought you said she'd be at Pre-K!"

The lady was mad, so was Daddy. He looked at me with scary eyes," Bella what the fuck are you doing in here!"

I didn't want him to yell anymore so I ran downstairs to Mommy, I only tripped twice.

"Mommy, Mommy Daddy was k-" only I never got to finish because Daddy hit me in the stomach.

I flew in the air, stopping when I hit the cabinets. Mommy screamed from where she was baking cookies. I couldn't breathe and my head hurt. I tried to take a deep breath like Mommy said to do when I'm hurt, but it didn't help.

Instead I coughed and coughed. When I looked down I saw blood on the ground, did that come from me? I felt something sticky on my forehead, when I touched it my fingers turned red.

Oh. I'M bleeding. Oh No I'm bleeding. It smelt bad, really bad.

Mommy we still screaming, when Daddy kneeled down next to me and got in my face. "Don't you ever tell your mother what I was doing, of I will kill you. Do you understand?"

I nodded. He smiled a cold smile then got up. Mommy picked me up gently whispering my name over and over. She ran up the stairs trying to get away from Daddy. But Daddy stormed after us screaming harsh words that Mommy told me to never repeat. She ran to her room, locked the door, and set me on the bed. She sat down next to me and then she started sobbing. She held me close to her and whispered I'm sorry on my hair. Daddy kept banging on the door and screaming things through the door. Things likes," Renée open the damn door" or "Bella baby, I'm sorry Daddy's just stressed". Mommy stopped after a little while and just held me.

She let go and walked to the bathroom. I heard water running for a little bit and then it turned off. Mommy walked out with a wet rag.

She cradeled me to her chest as she wiped the dried blood off of my forehead. It stung really bad.

She re-wet the rag and placed it on my stomach where a big purple bruise was forming. I bruise very easily.

"Bella the boo-boo on your head needs to be cleaned, you need to take a bath okay?" I nodded and she picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. She got the water ready and then she gave me a bath. The water turned pink because my boo-boo opened again. It hurt really bad and I told Mommy.

She cried a little but I don't know why she wasn't hurt.

She helped me out of the bath, dressed me and laid me down. She held me tight as Daddy's screaming and banging got louder.

Daddy eventually stopped and went to sleep. Mommy started crying again, and as the tears streamed down her face.

And as her makeup ran down with it, I saw the bruises.

Daddy hit her too.

(End of Flashback)

That was the first time he had hit me.

The first time I found out that he beat my Mom.

The first time I knew he cheated on her.

The first time I knew I hated my father.

 _~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~_

 **I remember when my friends first read this chapter, they were shocked.**

 **Not only by Charlie but by the way he was treating Renée.**

 **I am still in the process of writing the later chapters.**

 **They suck right now but I'm fixing them.**

 **In 3 or so chapters I'll need a new character so I'm going to ask you guys a question.**

 **I born in , Texas.**

 **This town has a giant statue of Chester W. Nimitz.**

 **Where was I born?**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **Simply Alana 22**


	3. Age 4

**Hi everyone I'm back.**

 **I'm going to start updating every other Sunday.**

 **I have gotten one response to my question, _the_ winner of the nurse is _Elizebeth1994._**

 **PM me and I'll give you all of the details.**

 **Thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

 **On with the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~_

(Bella Age 4)

"Charlie stop. Please!", tears ran down my face, blurring my vision as Mommy screamed even louder as his hand hit her body.

There was a loud thud and I knew Mommy fell. There were a few moments of thrashing around until a shriek peirced the air.

Ignoring Mommy's earlier wishes of me staying in my room while they fought, I ran downstairs.

My Mommy lay bruised and bloody on the floor, and Charlie stood above her, eyes filled with rage.

I screamed, and Charlie looked at me, getting even more mad if possible.

He charged at me, tackling me. I fell on the coffee table causing it to break, along with the lamp that had sat on top of it.

I screamed at the lamp shattered and entered my side.

Charlie laughed as I lay screaming on the ground.

He crawled on top of me, he picked up a shard of the lamp. He pressed it into my cheek, smirking every time I flinched.

"If you would have stayed out of this, you wouldn't have been hurt. Now would you Isabella?" I hated how he hissed my name, that's one of the reasons I like Bella better.

He grabbed my left arm and stabbed it violently.

He made a deep cut from my elbow to my wrist. He stabbed me in the arm a few more times before he got off of me. He stood up and looked down at me and Mommy, before shaking his head in disgust. He walked away muttering about cleaning the carpet, and getting some new furniture. I heard the door slam shut, and a few minutes later the sound of his car starting. I waited until his car drove out of the drive way and I could no longer hear it, before I slowly picked myself off of the ground. I half crawled, half dragged myself to my mom, who lay unconscious on the ground. I inspected her body and it was horrible. Her entire left side of her face was swollen, her right index finger was bent backwards, and her left thigh was bleeding.

I tried to sit up, but my stomach hurt way too much. I looked down and screamed. There was a long, thick piece of glass stuck in my side. It was about six inches in length and almost three inches thick. I knew pulling out the glass would hurt, but if I didn't I wouldn't be able to help Mommy, so I grabbed the glass and gently tugged it out. It was going great until it got stuck and God did it hurt. I couldn't help but scream loudly, and Mommy's eyes fluttered open. She looked around until she stopped me, then she gasped. "Oh, Bella I'm so sorry baby", she started crying. She tried getting up but ended up falling back down.

"Mommy are you okay?" Instead of answering she held up her good hand, and looked me in the eyes begging for forgiveness with her eyes, before she yanked the glass out. I screamed loudly as the pain ripped through me. It started bleeding really heavily, and I couldn't stand the smell. Mommy managed to sit up, and when she did,she ripped off a price of her shirt and wrapped it around my side, tying it tight.

She looked at me with sad eyes before saying," We're going to have to work together." I nodded and we both got onto our knees. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she did the same. We slowly got on our feet and walked to the stairs. It took us about twenty minutes to get up the stairs, but we made it. We went to Mommy's room and sat down on the bed. She got up and went to the bathroom, coming back with our giant First-Aid Kit. She got out a splint, Band-Aids, rubbing alcohol, Neosporin, and gauze. I looked at Mommy with sad eyes and asked her for forgiveness the same way she asked me, before grabbing her finger and snapping it back into place.

She let out a short scream and a few tears before she took a deep shuddering breath. She gave me a small smile but it looked more like a grimance. I quickly put the splint on her finger and wrapped it in the gauze. I grabbed the scissors from the First-Aid Kit and cut off her pants. I got the rubbing alcohol and wiped it over the cut quickly. Mommy hissed when I did. I then put the Neosporin on it. When I was done with that I put a giant Band-Aid on it.

"Your turn Bella." I nodded and sat back on the bed. She untied the makeshift bandage, and grabbed the rubbing alcohol. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the burn. It didn't help though it still hurt a lot. When Mommy was done she rubbed on the Neosporin before wrapping it in gauze. She did the same for my arm.

We got up and changed into our pajamas before laying down again.

Then she wrapped me in her arms and kissed my cheek," Bella next time you need to stay here, please. I need to protect you. Please Bella, stay here." Next time I would stay here. So I nodded to her.

She sighed in relief and held me closer. She squeezed me once before letting go and locking the door. She came back to bed and held me tight to her chest.

We cried for hours before we slipped away into darkness.

 _~FOOLED~YOU~_ _FOOLED~YOU~_ _FOOLED~YOU_ _~FOOLED~YOU_ _~FOOLED~YOU_ _~FOOLED~YOU_ _~FOOLED~YOU~_ _~FOOLED~YOU_ _~FOOLED~YOU_ _~FOOLED~YOU_

 **So?**

 **Did you like it?**

 **If you did, please review and tell me what you liked.**

 **If you didn't, tell me what I can do to make it better.**

 **Thank you**

 **Simply Alana 22**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys. I just realized that I don't exactly agree with Bella's little brother's name.

I now have a poll and you can vote on which of the 4 names you like best.

Thank you for reading this

Simply Alana 22


	5. Trying to Leave

**Hi I'm back!**

 **I'm not going to bore you but I just wanted to say that I have two available spots for characters.**

 **So if your interested PM me.**

 **And I am sorry for the late post, Easter has me hectic.**

 **I found out that my Aunt died on Easter, which is pretty sad because her son drowned on a year before that. So my Uncle and Cousins are going through a hard time.**

 **Not enough with the depressing stuff on with the story.**

 **Warning there is a rape scene.**

 _~FOOLED~YOU~_ _FOOLED~YOU~_ _FOOLED~YOU~_ _FOOLED~YOU~_ _FOOLED~YOU~_ _FOOLED~YOU~_ _FOOLED~YOU~_ _FOOLED~YOU~_ _FOOLED~YOU~_ _FOOLED~YOU~_

A few days after that night I had my 5th Birthday.

It was small, seeing as Mom and I were injured.

We invited or immediate family to our house. By then all of the furniture had been replaced.

We hid our pain behind smiles of joy. It had been months since I had seen Nana and Papa.

I got my very own chocolate cake, plenty of presents and Charlie had been nice.

Mom had gotten me a silver locket with my initials _I.S._ engraved in it. Charlie had gotten me a charm bracelet with a swan on it. Nana and Papa got me some books that I had always wanted. They had been classics, Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights, and Pride and Prejudice. I may have been 5 but I loved classic books. I had Mom read them to me at night. I would sleep dreaming of everlasting love and happily ever afters.

Grandma and Grandpa are so happy to see is. It was unusual for Charlie to allow visiting time.

We spent almost the entire night talking and catching up on each other's lives.

They left but promised to visit soon.

It was good for a couple of weeks until Charlie was caught cheating on Mom again.

 _(Flashback Bella Age 5)_

When Kemasha dropped me off at home from school, I could tell that something was wrong. It was way too quiet. I tried to run upstairs quietly without falling, but I failed and landed on my face. I picked myself off the ground, brushing off the dust.

My face throbbed not one had worse.

I tiptoed to my room and put up my backpack gently, without making any noise. I knew Mommy and Charlie are home.

I sat on my bed for a few minutes, wondering were they could be, when I heard a loud crash come from Mommy's room. A loud curse followed. It was one of those really bad words that Mommy told me never to say. I really wanted to see what had happened, and if Mommy was okay, but I remembered Mommy telling me to never follow loud noises. She said if I did I might be hurt.

I heard Charlie's loud, thundering steps travel down the hall, heading for Mommy's room.

Her door flew open hitting the wall with a loud bang. Mommy gasped, he probably had that crazy look in his eye. The one he usually got when he was going to hit us. Just thinking about it gave me goosebumps.

"Where the hell do you think your going Reneé?", He growled. Mommy's timid voice filled my ears, "To my parents house. I can barely stand looking at you. I may not be entirely okay with you hitting me, but I draw the line at you hitting Bella. This had gone on too long. Enough is enough. I'm leaving and I'm taking my baby with me."

He answered in a mocking gone," Oh really?"

"Yes Charlie! Bella deserves better than this and maybe so do I",her voice was pleading. "Deserve better? You deserve everything I'm giving you, you fucking slut!", he yelled at her.

I heard the sharp sound of his hand meeting her face, and the sound of her body hitting the ground. Several dull thuds came and I assumed he was kicking her. She screamed and cried but he wouldn't stop.

 **WARNING RAPE SCENE DIRECTLY BELOW.**

 **SKIP IF YOU DO NOT LIKE!**

Mommy stopped screaming and the sound of her being kicked stopped. Then the sound of a zipper bring pulled down echoed in the room. Mommy started screaming even louder, thrashing around. I heard the sound of fabric treating and my heart plummeted to my stomach.

Was he trying to get her naked?

Why?

Mommy kept screaming and crying, but Charlie wouldn't stop whatever he was doing. A few loud noises ripped through air. They sounded like an old man trying to get up. Loud slaps rung on my ears.

Was he slapping her?

This continued for about ten more minutes.

The entire time I wanted to bust in there and scream for him to stop, but Mommy made me promise never to get between her and Day when the are fighting.

Charlie grunted and then everything stopped. I heard a zipper bring closed, and then Charlie left, walking past my room and put the door downstairs. I waited for complete and utter either before I tip-toed to Mommy's room.

 **END OF RAPE SCENE. (NOT THAT BAD THOUGH)**

I wish I didn't walk through the door. Mommy lay naked and bleeding on the floor. Her right cheek was bruised, she had giant bruises on her tummy, hand marks on her hips, and lots of blood on her thighs.

"Mommy!", I chocked out. Tears blurred my vision as I ran to her. I knelt beside her almost full on sobbing.

"Bella? Oh baby I don't want you to see me like this. Go back to your room.", Her voice was broken and defeated. "No! I'm going to stay here and help you Mommy. I'm gonna be a good girl!", my voice came out a tad delirious.

With my help, she managed to get to the bathroom. I sat her down on the toilet and started a bath for her. I waited for it to be perfect before I helped her in. The water instantly turned pink from her blood. Her breathing picked up and soon she was full on sobbing. They were of pain and anguish.

I saw a piece of pure white sticking out of her stomach. Mommy looked down to and said in a broken voice," Bella you go on to bed. Okay? I'll be fine."

I knew she wouldn't be okay and she never would be okay but I didn't argue.I set a towel on the toilet seat and walked to my room. I quickly put on my PJ's and ran back to the room just in time to hear Mommy screaming on pain. I got her PJ's and placed them on the bed. Then I got out the First Aid kit.

Mommy slowly walked out of the bathroom a couple of minutes late wrapped in a fluffy towel. It was a bit red around the stomach area though. I gave her the PJ's and helped her patch up her stomach.

She laid down and have me a grateful smile. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When my stomach growled I realized that I had yet to eat dinner.

I ran down stairs and made two sandwiches. One that was tuna. For me. And a salami one for Mommy.

I grabbed some chips and water then walked back up stairs.

Mommy sat on the bed starting off into space. She looked like a shell of herself. I gave her the sandwich and sat next to her.

She looked up at me with a small smile,"Thank you Bella." Her voice was wrong. It sound shaky as if she were expecting me to find into a monster. I tried to be as before and kind as possible, so I wouldn't break her any further.

"You're welcome." We ate in silence. When we finished I threw away the trash. I brushed my teeth once more before climbing into bed with Mommy.

She clung to me until we fell asleep.

 _~FOOLED~YOU_ _~FOOLED~YOU_ _~FOOLED~YOU_ _~FOOLED~YOU_ _~FOOLED~YOU_ _~FOOLED~YOU_ _~FOOLED~YOU_ _~FOOLED~YOU_ _~FOOLED~YOU_ _~FOOLED~YOU_

 **So? How was it?**

 **Sorry for it being so late.**

 **I'll try to get the other chapter posted today.**

 **Remember to review.**

 **And check out my poll on my profile.**

 **Simply Alana 22**


	6. Pregnancy

**Hi guys I'm back.**

 **Im sorry that I haven't updated often, but I had to cram for semester exams.**

 **But I am completely free thanks to Summer vacation.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _~FOOLED~YOU_ _~FOOLED~YOU_ _~FOOLED~YOU_ _~FOOLED~YOU_ _~FOOLED~YOU_ _~FOOLED~YOU_ _~FOOLED~YOU_ _~FOOLED~YOU_ _~FOOLED~YOU_ _~FOOLED~YOU_ _~FOOLED~YOU_

Ever since that day Mom's stomach grew.

Subtly at first, but now at 5 months it was as swollen as a balloon..

When I asked her about it she said that she was having a baby.

I was very excited but also very fearful. Would Charlie hurt him or her?

Then the excitement set in, Mom is having a baby.

I wouldn't be lonely anymore, he is she would play with me!

Although the prospect of having a sister was enchanting I wanted a brother even more..

Mom had a sony-gram thing which was supposed to show us the baby, but it looked like an alien. Mom reassured me that it was, in fact her baby.

Today we are going to find out if it is a girl or a boy and I am so excited.

Mom looked me up from school,even though Kemasha usually picks me up.

I'm in first grade, but Mom said that I was too smart, and needed to skip some grades.

Mom was proud of me when my principal announced that I could skip about 3 or 4 grades. Charlie scowled at me and called me a freak instead of congratulating me. It hurt not having his approval, but honestly if he beats me who cares? For some reason I do.

Charlie hasn't hit Mom in that 5 months, but I can't say the same for me. He came close to breaking my arm one night but Mom stopped him before he could go through with it. It was a pretty bad fracture though. It required a brace for 6 weeks.

As we drive to the doctors clinic we chatted about random stuff, like my grades, Mom's yoga classes, ice cream flavors. It was in that moment that I admired my Mom's car.

It was a gray blue color that matched our eyes, had several seats and purred prettily.

We got there a few minutes early so we sat in the waiting room looking at magazines. About 5 minutes later I was ticked off. So I turned to Mom," Are you okay? You have been tapping your for for a while."

Mom smiled," I, I suppose I have been tapping my toes. I'm sorry I'm just a bit nervous" , she said bashfully.

I took her hand in mine," It's okay to be nervous, you can hold my hand for the time being." Mom gave me a bright smile before she latched on with both of her hands.

"Reneé Swan", called a pretty nurse with chestnut brown hair. Mom and I did up and walked through the open door that the nurse (whose name was Marcella as her name tag provided me) held open.

"Thank you", Mom and I murmured as we passed her. She just smiled saying," Your very welcome."

"Now if you'll just hop up here and pull up your shirt, we can get started", she instructed pointing to a plum colored chair that you see in a dentist office.

With some help from Marcella, mom was able to get on the plum chair.

"Okay now just pull up your shirt and, if you're uncomfortable you can unbutton your pants", Marcella said before she gave Mom a smile.

"Note this might be a tad bit cold", she warned before putting a jelly like substance on Mom's baby bump.

Mom shrieked a bit before she jumped, holding tight to my hand.

Marcella chuckled as she spread the goo around.

"I'm going to get the doctor now, are you uncomfortable at all?", she asked.

Mom shook her head," I'm fine." Marcella gave us a smile before she left the room.

"What do you want Bella? A boy or a girl?", and Mom.

"Boy", I responded immediately. Mom chuckled, "Don't you want to play dress up with a little sister?"

"No, I want a little brother", I replied stubbornly.

"Okay. Let's see, if it's a boy you can name him, but if it's a girl I get to name her", she said sticking out her hand.

I pretended to think about it even though my answer was yes.

"Um, deal", I replied slapping my hand into hers.

She gave me a bright smile, right as the doctor walked in with a huge smile. Good he was gigantic! The size of a bear. But as soon as he shot me a dimpled smile my fear dissipated.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Swan, I'm Dr. McCarty", he exclaimed giving me a hand shake.

"I'm not Mrs. Swan, she is",I said pointing to my mom.

"Oh", he exclaimed throwing his hand up. He was pretty funny.

"I am ever so sorry dear, you just look so mature", he said mock bowing, before he gave me a wink.

"Hello Mrs. and Miss Swan", he said to mom and I before he looked down at the baby bump, " Mr/Miss Swan baby."

Mom giggled, " Hello ", she said as she shook his hand.

"You can call me Emmett ma'am. Now let's have a look at this baby", he said rubbing his hands together.

He pulled up a chair next to Mom. He grabbed a wand like stick, turned on a machine and pressed the wand to her tummy.

Almost instantly the screen lit up revealing my sibling. Mom raised a hand to her mouth as tears sprang up in her eyes.

"Looks like he's sucking his thumb", Emmett grinned at us. Mom and I gasped in unison.

"He", mom breathed. Emmett nodded with a smile.

Mom turned to me, "So what will his name be Bella?" Name? What is a good name? I want it to start with a B.

Brody? No.

Brandon? No.

Braxton? Cute but not him.

Bradyn? Perfect.

Now for a middle name.

Jason? No.

Matt? No.

James? No that name made me shudder.

Lee? Hmm. Bradyn Lee Swan.

I like it.

"I got a name Mom. Bradyn Lee Swan", I announced.

Mom and smiled, "Oh Bella. That's perfect."

I beamed proud of myself.

"Good job kid", Emmett praised me.

"Here you can use this to wipe off you stomach", he said as he handed Mom a wipe, "I'll go print your pictures."

While he left to print the pictures, Mom wiped her stomach.

A sudden thought hit me," What is going to happen in the future Mom. Is Charlie going to hurt Bradyn?"

Mom contemplated it," I have a plan Bella, I have been looking at houses in Arizona. We may be able to move out by Friday."

Arizona? That is very different than Portland.

"I know that is different scenery than Portland. But it would be good for your brother," she said as if she had heard my thoughts.

Emmett came back in with the pictures," Here you go little lady", he grinned.

He handed Mom the pictures.

"Thank you ", Mom said.

He smiled and we left. Only to be greeted by Marcella," Hi little Bella."

"Hi Marcella", I said shyly.

" what are you having?", she asked with excitement.

"A boy", Mom answered. Marcella smiled and that was when I decided that I want to be like her. She was so nice and pretty.

"Congratulations", she said and we left.

We walked to Mom's really cool car and got in.

While driving home we blasted pop songs.

~ _FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~FOOLED~YOU~_

 **I hope you enjoyed and again I'm sorry that it took so long.**

 **I broke my tablet, which is what I update everything on so it may be a while before I can update again.**

 **Remember to review,**

 **Simply Alana 22.**


	7. Author's Note (07-26 20:29:41)

Hey Everyone, long time no see huh. I'm an incredibly sucky author, I will admit it, and I've moved on from my Twilight and Inuyasha faze unfortunately.

I'm now primarily focused on KPop and I'm sorry. I've also moved on from and I'm now on Wattpad. I feel so bad that these stories will go unfinished and I'm wondering if anybody wants to adopt them.

If so, PM me.

Good bye,

SimplyAlana22


End file.
